Such an attachment for holding skis is known from German Utility Model 81 24 159. This known ski-holder attachment consists of a lower and an upper tubular part hinged together at one end. The upper tubular part carries at its other end a locking part in the form of a locking cap, which is hinged to the upper tubular part. By means of the locking part the two tubular parts can be locked together in the closed position. On their facing sides the two tubular parts carry rubber lips in which the skis can be clamped. Attached to the lower side of the lower tubular part are closed pipe clips by means of which the ski-carrier attachment can be pushed onto the carrier bar. To prevent slipping there are screws in the closed clips by means of which the ski-carrier attachment can be secured to the carrier bar. If the ski-carrier attachment is to be removed from the carrier bar, for example in order to transport loads on the roof carrier or to fix another attachment to the carrier bar, the carrier bar must first be released from its mounting on the car roof before the ski-carrier attachment can be withdrawn from the carrier bar. Releasing the carrier bar from its mounting is however troublesome and sometimes also difficult, in particular since the mounting and the carrier bar may be corroded or dirt on the carrier bar on the mounting may make it difficult to move the carrier bar in the hole in the mounting. The same applies to the replacement of the carrier bar in its mounting.